


show me a hero (and i'll write you a tragedy)

by danvers_grant (diancsthemyscira)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Gore, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, there is no happy ending, there's so much death and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diancsthemyscira/pseuds/danvers_grant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gazes at her burning city, filled with compassion and love for her home - her people. Her cape billows softly behind her in the wind, brandishing her crest - a symbol of hope. But it's all too late. Because they're all gone. </p><p>or</p><p>Five years later, after Non conquers National City...</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me a hero (and i'll write you a tragedy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astradanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/gifts).



> Warning: Abuse, Implied Rape/Non Con, Violence, Gore, Heavy Angst, Character Death
> 
> Thank you to my fearless beta @styxkid287 for willingly reading this angst and correcting my mistakes!

Falling. Falling. Falling. All Kara could hear was the wind whipping violently in her ears. Silence surrounded her as she continued to fall from the sky. Panic seized her as her mind faded in and out of consciousness. Pain squeezed at her lungs as she felt the impact of Earth’s atmosphere and she shook her head, focusing on her current reality. Her body wasn’t cooperating and she couldn’t feel her right arm. Kara furrowed her brow in confusion. Something had happened to rob her of her powers…

At the mere thought, a flash of pain stung at her head and suddenly it became clearer. Non and his army. Myriad. Memories came in quick succession. Her mind raced at high speeds as buildings began to quickly blur in her peripheral vision. Kara knew she had to find a way to survive her fall.

Readjusting herself, Kara stared intently at the approaching city and focused on landing. Tensing her legs, she positioned herself to land and bent her knees as she forcefully crashed into the earth.

Stumbling at the force, she fell to her knees clutching her arm, plumbs of ash rising up around her. She coughed into her shoulder, blood staining her worn and torn blue suit. The battle was over, except it hadn’t been a battle, it had been a massacre. So many lives had been lost. She could have saved them. She could have saved all of them. Tears stung at her eyes as she stared at the ground.

Horror filled her as she realized she was standing on the ashes and bones of National City.

It was all gone. Everything – her life, her home, her people – everyone was gone. Despair filled her and she clutched tighter at her injured arm. If only she had been fast enough to save them.  Behind her, she heard a soft thud followed by slow footsteps and rage built up in her.

“Have you given up?” Non’s voice taunted arrogantly from behind her and Kara fought to go after the man’s head.  She kept her head down as Non walked around her, stopping right in front of her.

Looking up at the man above her, Kara fought to unleash her heat vision. However, she could feel her body weakening, depleted of its energy source. Clenching her jaw, she glared at Non as she realized that all of her powers were now gone – she was human. She would die.

“You killed them,” she growled, “you murderer!”

A malicious grin spread over the man’s face, “I did, would you like to know how or who was first.” Kara broke eye contact and cast her gaze to the ashes around her as tears blurred her vision.

“It’s a simple question, Little One,” Non teased, a sneer on his face. “Answer me.”

Kara shook her head defiantly, her gaze still on the ground. “Just kill me and get it over with, Non, I’m tired of this. I’m tired of fighting you.”

Non chuckled slyly and squatted down to meet Kara eye to eye. He hooked a finger under her chin and roughly turned her head. Kara stared as coldly as she could, anger filling her as she watched a smug grin make its way on his face.

“Whatever happened to Cat Grant’s Sunny Danvers, hmmm?” Non commented, chuckling as she narrowed her eyes. “Not so sunny now, aren’t you?”

She growled, “Don’t fucking talk about her.”

Non grinned unabashedly at her response. “Then how about I talk about that boy, the one who idolized you?” He thoughtful look crossed his face. “He had so much faith in you. Went on about how you were, what was it he said? The hope for National City? A beacon of light?”

Kara closed her eyes, desperately trying to block out Carter’s smiling face from her mind. He was too young to have been involved in all of this family mess. It had been only a few months shy of graduation and he had just been accepted into UCLA. Cat had been so proud of him for going after his dreams. He had the world for the taking, a future to explore.

Carter should have been able to enjoy his life. Settle down, get married, have kids. But now all that was left was ashes. Kara fought the urge to vomit. It had been her fault. He had such a bright future ahead of him.

She squeezed her eyes, willing the tears to stop knowing that mourning him now would do no good. He had deserved better.

“...he couldn’t scream,” Non continued on gleefully, “I made sure of that but he cried. What a weak pathetic excuse of a man, that boy. He cried and pleaded but he would never submit.”

Kara felt something tug gently at her heart. Carter was always so stubborn. Like mother like son…

“...but did you know that kryptonite works just as well on humans?” Non added, “thank your sister for the kryptonite sword.” At that, Kara surged to her feet, her hands beating reaching for Non’s neck but she isn’t fast enough.

He grabbed her wrists and crushed hard until Kara hear a loud sickening crack before throwing her to the side. Kara stilled, panting in exhaustion as vision began to fade.  

“That was nothing compared to what I did to your precious wife,” Non snarled, stalking towards her prone body. Kara could hear his footsteps but wasn’t quick enough to anticipate the kick to her stomach.

Pain exploded in her side and she coughed once more. Blood and saliva drooling from her mouth. Kara curled in on herself, clutching her arm tightly and wrapping the shredded remains of her cape around herself.  

 “...she screamed,” Another kick at her back. She arched her back as pain spread in her spine. “..the sweetest music I’ve ever heard,” He laughed as she went flying into a brick wall, her back indenting in the already crumbling surface.

 She fell to the ground with a thud, dust and ashes rising around her.

 “A good fuck has always been the way to keep a Kryptonian army occupied.” His malicious grin sent rage flooding through Kara’s veins, “Not to mention that half-breed I cut from her womb...”

 Kara moved to lunge for him once again, but she faltered, her body failing her as she simply stumbled to the ground, landing on her knees. Non straightened and sped toward her only to stop in front of her and hoist her up in an iron grip.

 “What about those two precious Danvers women of yours,” He leaned down, his face close to hers, “their death was marked when your CatCo tower fell, they were nothing more than pancakes on the cement.” Kara flinched, her thoughts going to Alex and Eliza.

They had been so strong in the end. Alex had gone down swinging with a kryptonite sword, Eliza had defied them and their ways. They both died as heroes. Kara felt her eyes water once again. Her heart raced in her chest as her throat was constricted, the hand at her collar had moved to grip dangerously tight around her neck. She grasps desperately at her throat for air and Non laughs as he watched her struggle. Releasing her, she fell forward on all fours, gasping deeply for air but only hacked blood once again.

“Would you care to hear more?” Non implores, flipping her body over with a gentle kick. Kara stretched out on her back, exhausted. The sun shined brightly in her eyes and she leaned towards it. Everything in her yearned to feel the sun’s welcoming embrace and comfort, she could almost feel the tingling sensation of her powers returning.

Propping her body up, she stretched her injured arm towards it and feels a surge of energy. Suddenly, she was off the ground and in the air, and a sense of relief washed over her. She still had hope, she could still save the world.That hope came crashing down as she felt a tug from behind her. She turned to find Non grasping her cape with a smirk on his face as a he dragged her down.

Kara clutched at nothing as she violently slammed into the ground. The air is knocked out of her as she hears the rip of her cape. Non stalked around her with a look of fury on his face.

“Answer me!” He yelled, stomping his boot into her hand. Kara screamed as she felt her bones break. Blood filled her mouth and she craned her neck then spat it towards his face.

“Like hell I will,” She croaked out, a defiant grin on her face. Her vision was getting hazy as she was slowly losing consciousness, but she strengthened her resolve. Non will never break her. She would never bow to him. While she was distracted, Non slammed his foot down on her leg, snapping it. The crack was loud in the silence around them when his voice doesn’t fill it.

“Just kill me, you sadistic bastard.” Kara spat venomously, glaring at him.

He knelt down and with his face close to hers and cackled “Where’s the fun in that?”

Non then grabbed her hair and slammed her head down into the ground with enough force to indent the earth and send dust and ash everywhere.

“You deserve to suffer for what you’ve done to me. What you did to Astra,” He gestured to the landscape around them, a shell of it’s former glory, “You were sent here to be their savior. But instead you bring death with you and now they’re all gone. Because you weren't’ fast enough.”

He jumped on her ribcage and more than one sharp crack sounded after the act, “How does that feel, Little One? Knowing that is was your fault?”

Kara writhed in pain and wheezed, squeezing her eyes shut and willing his words to stop. She sobbed as she realizes she’s been left for dead with a breeze signifying Non’s departure. His words haunted her over and over and she let the tears flow.

“They’re gone,” She sobbed even as her breathing turned labored from what she was sure was a punctured lung. Carter, her unborn child, Cat, Eliza, Alex, Astra, Clark, they were all gone. James, Lucy, Lois, Winn - all of them dead, all of them tortured because of her, because of who she was. Because of their relation to her.

Roaring in anguish, Kara reared her head forward and slammed into the ground, sand imbedding in her skin. Repeating the motion over and over and over she slammed her head against the hard, sandy ground, feeling blood begin to run down her neck, sand grinding into whatever wound had formed there.

In her lucid state, Kara reached for the sun. Her voice is raw as she called out to Rao and pleaded for mercy. For an end to all this pain and misery. Even then she knew it’s heard on deaf ears. Kara closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the world around her. In her memories, she can see all that life on Earth has given her. The family she had and the friends who supported her.

When she opened her eyes, a glimpse of Alura crossed her vision.

“Mom?” She whispered softly and reached for the sun once again. Her eyes chased the streaks of pink and orange bleeding in the sky as the sun sets until her vision faded to darkness. She felt cold and everything tingled until suddenly there’s nothing to feel other than the heat and warmth of an embrace. Kara exhaled softly and stills.

Her cape billowed softly behind her in the wind, as torn and as shredded as her spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from something an anon (aka astradanvers) sent to me in my inbox a long time ago. I got permission to angst it up awhile back and it's been so long, so here you go!


End file.
